Underwater
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Ella on Tumblr asked for Captain Swan "I went diving and closed my eyes so i didn't see where i was going and accidentally hit your junk with my head I AM SO SORRY" AU so here it is. Rated M for language.


Emma Swan always loved water. Even when she was a little girl, she always had a tendency to swim until she was completely shaking and her lips looked bruised. Once she grew into a teenager, she would constantly constantly sneak out to go to a pool, to improve her skills and to relax from the shit that happened in foster homes she was in.

And now, she's found a new passion – diving.

With the usual busy schedule she has on her hands, she was preety much blessed to find enough time for a vacation and escape the hell hole of stress that is New York. Constant loud noises and so many people in one place were definitely not her thing. She preferred to spend her extremly fucking rare free days somewhere far away from everyone she knows. This time, that place happened to be Bowman Beach in Florida.

She loved going on vacations alone, not that she had any family or really close friends she would go with, but it's not like it ever bothered her. People are shitty. They come into your life and leave an imprint, sometimes a good one, sometimes a bad one and then they leave. At least that's how it mostly happened to her. She was used to being alone anyway. She felt most comfortable like that.

This feeling was what she missed most during almost a year of being unable to have some time for herself, outside of some gifted extra two hours sleep she would get every now and then.

Her body completely underwater and slowly moving in tandem with the morning waves. She enjoyed listening to the sound of water humming in her ears, the way her blood would rush through her veins each time she'd put extra effort in moving and she especially loved the way the waves sounded when they splashed over her body in the brief moments she found herself floating just below the surface.

Emma closed her eyes, mind finally going someplace else outside of paperwork and for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed. Starting to move faster, being completely unaware of where she was going and frankly – she didn't give a shit. The beach was preety much empty and it was the fucking morning, she was the only one crazy enough to immideatly jump into the water at 7.30 am.

The water was chilling but still quite plesaent, at least to her. Just a second before she was about to dive out, Emma felt her head hit something – something hard.

Flinching and immideatly jumping out, whispering 'fuck' on her way as she stood up, she found herself standing in front of a very confused, and clearly uncomfortable, man who had his eyebrows raised at her in shock.

His eyes were as blue as the sky and she got distracted for a second, partially because she was just as confused about what the hell just happened as he was and partially because he was so fucking hot – dark hair, toned body and a gorgeous face. But soon enough after forcing herself to look away, glancing at water below her, she realized what she had done.

„Oh my God. Oh fuck... Oh God. Did I just?"

He nodded with his lips pressed harshly together - a despearate attempt of trying not to laugh, that failed completely the moment he noticed Emma blushing of embarassment.

„I am _so sorry_. My eyes were closed and I didn't see where the fuck I was going and the beach was preety much empty and so I thought I was alone in the water an-"

He just burst out laughing at her babbling before gently placing his hand on her shoulder and saying:

„Love, it's alright. Don't worry."

Oh and he had an accent. Which was not her weakness at all. How fucking wonderful.

„My name is Killian by the way."

His grip on her hand was firm once he introduced himself, and the gentle smile on his face was the exact thing that made her melt.

„Emma."

„Nice to meet you Emma."

„Really?"

„Yes, _really_." He smiled.

„Alright, the nice to meet you too. Sorry for the way it happend."

„Don't worry, really, it's OK. Things like that happen."

„Really? You've been hit in your crotch by other people's heads while they were diving before?"

He chuckled, hand reaching the back of his head and nervously scratching it while his teeth grazed over his lower lip and that sinful grin never left his fucking face.

„I didn't mean it like that. That's what makes our meeting special. You're the first person who managed to touch my junk first and then introduce themselves."

Emma started laughing and then smacked his shoulder when she realized he was having way too much fun with this whole situation while she still felt quite awkward about it.

He took a step closer

„So uh, I was wondering..."

He did it again. Tracing his tongue so lazily across his lips and she couldn't force herself to look away. It frustrated her so fucking much.

She snapped back to reality once she heard his deep voice talking to her.

„Would you uhm... Perhaps like to go out with me?

She looked at him with a bit of confusion in her smile, surprised that the way they met actually led to him asking this question.

„It's OK if you-"

„No, no, no, I would love to."

„Wonderful. I'm really looking forward to it."

„So am I."

„Would you like to go for a swim now, or do you want to go back to diving? In that case, I'll be standing over there if you need me to, you know, crash into me again."

She rolled her eyes at him, splashing him with water as he just laughed amused by her reaction.

„You're never gonna let me forget what happened aren't you?"

„Most likely."

She chuckled at his comments as they stepped further into the water.

Who knows? Maybe they had a few diving contests _accidentally_ gone wrong too.

 **The end.**


End file.
